sin titulo
by animes
Summary: ZERO TIENE UN SUEÑO EL CUAL ES OIDO POR YUKI QUE PASARA. ESTE FIC ES DE UNA AMIGA ES EL PRIMERO QUE HACE SEAN BUENOS
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es un fic de una amiga pero como no puede subirlo yo lo voy a hacer no tiene titulo espero que le puedan ayudar

Los personajes no le pertenecen son de un anime llamado vampire kningh

* * *

Cap. 1 INCERTIDUMBRE

El día de san Valentín se aproxima en la academia Cross, y como era de esperarse Yuki y Zero tenían que vigilar con más frecuencia para evitar que los estudiantes de la clase diurna estuvieran merodeando por la noche en los pasillos de la escuela.

Noches antes Yuki, se encontraba patrullando como de costumbres al pasar cerca de la fuente, vio a Zero recostado bojo un árbol, al parecer estaba dormido, por lo que decidió seguir caminando, pero al pasar cerca de él.

--Yuki!!!... yo…--decía Zero entre sueños

Yuki se acerco a Zero rápidamente, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, y comenzó a moverlo para despertarlo…

--Zero!?, Zero, despierta!—decía Yuki con preocupación

--Yuu…Yuki!!... noooo!!—seguía diciendo Zero, con la voz entrecortada, al escuchar a Zero, Yuki sintió la necesidad de despertarlo, así que lo abrazo fuertemente.

--tranquilo!!, estoy bien, pero por favor despierta!!—dijo Yuki con voz triste.

Zero despertó al sentir ese cálido abrazo, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba esa triste voz.

--Yuki11—dijo Zero con voz de alivio

--Zero!, estas bien?—dice Yuki sin dejar de abrazarlo

Zero esta sorprendido por el abrazo de Yuki, pero en ese momento, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el ver que Yuki estaba bien y que todo había sido un sueño, se sentía mas tranquilo y tan feliz que respondió al abrazo de Yuki con la misma intensidad.

--me alegra saber que estas bien—le susurro a Yuki en el oído

En ese momento Yuki sintió una extraña sensación que no sabia explicar pero que siempre le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de Zero.

Después de un rato, aunque ellos no querían, tuvieron que separes, al hacerlo, Yuki coloco sus manos sobre el rostro de Zero y le pregunto nuevamente si se encontraba bien , a lo que él asintió con la cabeza mientras la miraba fijamente. Yuki estaba muy nerviosa, sentía que la profunda mirada de Zero, podía ver sus mas profundos deseos. En ese preciso momento, Zero tomo una de las manos de Yuki, que aun estaban en su rostro y comenzó a acariciarla, al mismo tiempo que colocaba su otra mano sobre la mejilla de la chica, las ganas de besarla eran incontenibles, Zero trato de controlarse pero, al mirarla bajo la luz de la luna, se veía tan hermosa, que termino rindiéndose ante algo que ya no podía evitar mas…besarla…Así que para sorpresa de Yuki, el se fue acercando lentamente a ella, los corazones de ambos latían tan fuerte que se podía escuchar como uno solo, Zero se va aproximando cada vez mas a esos suaves labios, que tantas ganas tenia de probar.

Yuki por su parte estaba sorprendida ante lo que estaba sucediendo, no solo por que el único chico que provocaba una sensación que nunca había sentido con alguien mas estaba apunto de besarlo, sino por que eso ero lo que ella estaba pensando justo cuando ella miraba fijamente, era como si él le hubiese leído el pensamiento y la estuviese haciendo realidad.

Zero estaba a milímetros de su boca, apunto de besarla…

* * *

Espero les este gustando espero que mañana pueda subir el cap. que sigue pero me tengo que ir a dormir por que mañana empiezan los exámenes en mi escuela.

Den su opinión, solo no sean tan duro si plis


	2. sentimientos

Lo prometido es deuda como aquí esta el siguiente cap.

* * *

2.- SENTIMIENTOS

--kuryuu-kun!!—dijo una voz un tanto molesta

--kaname-sempai—dijo Yuki sorprendida

--Kuran-sempai—dijo Zero con vos seria y un poco molesto por haber arruinado el momento con Yuki

--me permites un momento…quisiera hablar contigo…--decía Kaname con seriedad

--esta bien—contesto Zero

--pero…Zero—dijo Yuki con preocupación

--será mejor que te vayas a dormir, ya has patrullado suficiente—dijo Zero cambiando de tema para tranquilizarla

--pero—decía Yuki con insistencia

--no te preocupes y yo seguiré patrullando…buenas noches—le dijo a Yuki mientras le daba un beso en la frente

Para sorpresa, Yuki lo jalo hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

--buenas noches—dijo y se fue corriendo

--buenas noches, Yuki—dijo Kaname tratando de llamar la atención de Yuki sin conseguirlo

Al estar solos, Zero pudo notar odio en la expresión de Kaname, pero no dijo nada, ya que sabía la razón.

--y…bien…que quieres?—dice Zero con voz seria

--parece que has olvidado el trato que hice contigo a cambio de la sangre que te tiene con vida—

--no, aun no

--que bien, eso me alegra—dijo Kaname con una expresión fría en su rostro

--por que me pediste eso…aun….sabiendo mis sentimientos por ella—dijo Zero indignado

--por que…quiero a Yuki solo para mí…y tú interfieres—le dijo Kaname mientras daba media vuelta y se iba

--espera, aun no hemos terminado!!!—dijo Zero casi gritando, pero fue inútil, Kaname solo siguió caminando hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche, con acepción a eso la noche había sido tranquila.

El día siguiente transcurrió muy lento. Yuki, por la mañana se levanto y fue a clases, al llegar al salón busco a Zero, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado

"por que no habrá venido a clase y sobre que hablaron el y Kaname-sempai ayer"—era en lo único que pensaba, al terminar las clases Yuki se dirigía hacia su dormitorio, iba tan distraída que choco con alguien

--ten más cuidado—dijo una voz

--Zero!...lo siento…fue mi culpa—decía Yuki apenada

--si, lo se –decía Zero, quien la había tomado del brazo para evitar que cayera

Al darse cuenta estaban juntos otra vez, cerca uno del otro, ambos se sentían bien, así que no había problema.

--por que no fuiste a clases hoy?!—pregunta Yuki preocupada, arruinando el momento

--me…quede dormido—respondió Zero

--bueno, ni modo, ven, ayúdame con los preparativos del baile—dijo Yuki un poca mas tranquila

--tengo algo que hacer…te alcanzo después—dijo Zero con voz seria y se fue

Yuki estaba confundida por la reacción de Zero, pero, sabia que, aunque le preocupara tanto, ella no podía hacer nada, así que siguió su camino, en el trayecto, pensaba en la razón de por que se ponía tan nerviosa al estar cerca de Zero, por que él se preocupaba mucho por ella, siempre que estaban juntos no se querían separar y cada vez que él la abrazaba, ella no quería soltarlo y al parecer el tampoco la quería dejar ir.

--Yuki-chan—dijo alguien, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

--eh..Yori-chan—dijo Yuki sorprendida

--estas bien?, todo el día has estado muy distraída—dijo Yori preocupada

--estoy bien…gracias—respondió Yuki

--Segura?—insistió Yori

--si…bueno…es que yo estaba pensando en…--

--en Kiryuu-kun, verdad—

--eh?!...que, no como crees!—dijo Yuki nerviosa

--ahh!, es que en clase, suspirabas cada vez que mirabas hacia su lugar…y por eso yo pensé que…-

--ah!...te…te diste cuenta de eso?—dijo Yuki sonrojada

--si—dijo Yori con una sonrisa

--ah, ya veo—

--oye…te…te gusta Kiryuu-kun, verdad?—le pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Eso era algo que había estado pensando, ella quería decir que no le gustaba, pero siempre que estaba cerca de Zero, se sentía tranquila, protegida y muy feliz

--eh…mmm yo…si—dijo Yuki, terminando de aceptar algo que ya no podía ocultar mas

--vaya, ya era hora, te tardaste en—

--eh, por que dices eso?—pregunto Yuki nerviosa

--es que tu lo quieres mucho, lo cuidas mucho, siempre están ahí con él y se ven tan bien juntos…creo que eso ya era obvio…o no?...oye y el lo sabe?—

--claro que no!!!...si él lo supiera…yo—dijo Yuki con un tono que de acelerado paso a triste

--que pasaría?...a que le temes?—pregunto Yori preocupada

--a que si él lo no siente lo mismo por mi… no volvamos a ser los mismos de antes—dijo Yuki con tristeza—oye mejor hay que darnos prisa con los preparativos del baile—dijo cambiando de tema, mientras jalaba de la mano de Yori y la llevaba al salón donde se haría el baile.

"si tu supieras que él siente lo mismo por ti"—pensaba alguien escondido entre los árboles mientras la miraba alejarse

* * *

Espero les guste y perdón por la faltas de ortografía pero es que carezco un poco de tiempo.

Es pero sus comentarios.

Y gracias por dedicar su tiempo para leer este fic


End file.
